


Water Boy

by Wonderwall_15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwall_15/pseuds/Wonderwall_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a tail and could breathe underwater, but what scared Harry most was that the blonde's skin would always look so delicate in the sunlight making Harry just want to grab onto it and never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one ;)

Chapter One

* * *

Harry packed a small sack of chips and a coke, throwing on a thin, light, blue jacket over his plain white t-shirt. Harry never fancied being alone, but he does when he's at the small creek he's always favoured even when he was little. As he stepped outside and into the fog, his bare feet dug into the cooling mud, making Harry wiggle his toes into it. Harry carried on with his journey, walking past trees and small woodland creatures. He finally felt at peace, he felt like the world was being lifted off of his shoulders.

There was this spot deep inside the woods that would make harry remember the times when his grandfather was still alive, and it put a smile on his face. Lily pads would float on top of the murky water, small patches of flowers gathered at the edges of the ditch. It was where harry went to cool down sometimes or when Harry just wanted a break from reality. Except he didn't know someone was watching him.

When Harry made it to his desination, a smile reached his lips, but not the ones that reached the eyes. There was a rock Harry would sit on and eat his snacks and that's what he did, looking past the water and past the trees to see the wispy horizon peaking over the green luscious leaves.

Harry took a sip from his coke, reaching down to grab another chip. His hand felt around for the bag that was currently absent. It sent his mind into a whirl, did it fall into the water? Harry peeked over the edge of the ragged rock, finding just an empty yellow Lays bag floating on top of the water. Empty?

Harry left the forest that day and he didn't come back until he got his mind straight.

-

Harry doesn't usually go out into the mysterious forest at night, but he did anyways. The chip bag inncident was eating away at him all week and he couldn't help himself from finding out what or who ate his precious chips.

It was dark; of course, but that just made it even more frightening to Harry. The wind softly rustled every now and then, making Harry jump out of his skin. The pond was still and quiet- Harry doesn't like quiet- which sent goosebumps up the curly haired boy's arms.

The moon lit up the pond nicely, casting the dark shadows the exposure Harry yearned for. For a second, Harry didn't believe himself when he saw the water ripple. His heart was pounding against his chest and Harry just wanted to return home, but he didn't.

Harry saw the water ripple and splash now, eventually he mercifully dragged his debating feet towards the edge of the pond. His curious green eyes peered into the seemingly endless pool of water, looking for anything that will answer his one too many questions. Harry got his answer when a hand reached out for his ankle, snagging it. Harry fell onto the forest floor, feeling himself being dragged into the water.

All he saw was darkness and the shimmering of something bright. The water was different to the touch, almost like it was ink and you couldn't find your way out of it. The hand dragged him under water and Harry thrashed, kicked, and held his breath.

He thought it was all over, Harry thought he was going to die at the bottom of his favourite place in the world. But he didn't die. Instead, it was the opposite. The hand eventually let go, letting Harry swim back to the surface.

Choking on the disgusting swamp water, Harry manages to doggy paddle back to land. Harry lays himself on the grass, resting his trembling hand on his abdomen. Harry couldn't feel his toes from the cold water and the unforgiving wind that started to pick up its pace.

"Are you alright?" A small voice asks.

Harry snaps his head up to see a sight he never wants taken away from him. A boy with bright blue eyes and pale skin swims in the deadly pond, the boy's lips a light red. Harry shakes his head, trying to see if he's going crazy. He takes in a deep breath, looking at the boy in the pond. "Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm Niall."

"Aren't you cold?" Harry looks at the boy strangley, starting to cough.

"No, but you should leave. You're lucky I got you out or else they would have gotten you." Niall shakes his head, giving Harry a sorrowful look.

"Who's 'they'?" Harry asks, sniffling.

"Bye Harry." Niall plunges under the midnight coloured water, leaving Harry with a cold and more questions than from the beginning.

Harry gets up and waddles back to his small red house that sits on the hill.

-

Harry coughs and wheezes as he reaches the pond for the second day that week, carrying his chips and coke. Harry takes a seat on his rock, snapping open the can of soda and looking into the water, listening to the frogs croaking. The sun shines too brightly for Harry and it has Harry squinting.

Harry is taken back when Niall comes back to see Harry again.

"Oh, you brought those again!" The blonde exclaims, a beautiful smile on his face.

Harry raises his eyebrows, "so you're the one who ate my chips."

Niall blushes, nodding his head. Harry didn't notice how adorable Niall was until the sun shone down, casting the boy's soft features to be more prominent. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine, I needed to cut down on them anyways." Harry opens the bag, " here." Harry puts the bag in Niall's hand, watching the smile on the blonde's face grow. "So, what exactly are you?" Harry asks, taking another sip from his drink.

"I'm a uh, Merman. Heh." Niall blushes, stuffing a couple more chips into his mouth.

"We're you the one who grabbed my ankle last night and almost drowned me?"

"Oh god no, I'd never do that to someone. It was Louis and Liam. They were planning to do something like that on you for awhile now, I was against it though." Niall explains, taking in a few chips here and there.

Harry sighs, "well, thank you Niall."

Harry doesn't bother asking how Niall knows his name, he just lives in the moment, letting life drag him where he needs to be.

-

It's been exactly one month since Harry met Niall. Harry counted.

Harry found out that Niall can turn his tail into legs, so that's what Niall did. Niall fell the first couple times walking, but he got the hang of it.

Right now, Niall lays his head in Harrys lap while Harry plays with Niall's blonde hair. Harry runs his fingers through it, scraping his nails lightly against Niall's scalp. Harry licks his lips, watching Niall close his beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Ni." Harry mumbles, running his fingers through Niall's hair repeatedly. Niall hums in response, his eyes still closed. "Can I try something?" Harry can hear his heart in his ears, the pounding increasing.

If you can't tell, Harry has developed a large crush for the delicate boy. Harry just yearns for Niall's warmth and lightness. Harry needs Niall.

Harry cranes his head down, breathing through his nose. Niall can sense Harry's closeness, snapping his eyes open. Harry reaches Niall's soft lips, cupping one side of Niall's face with his hand. Niall kisses back finally, sitting up and sitting across Harry's lap. Niall runs his hands through Harry's curls, occasionally tugging on them.

Harry groans, running both hands up and down Niall's sides. Niall wears Harry's clothes now, since he can't walk around nude and used to be a fish. Harry lifts his shirt up, tossing it behind him. The sun beats down on the two boys who sit in the middle of an earthy meadow, the grass as high as their heads.

Harry grabs one of Niall's hands, putting it on his chest. Niall can feel Harry's heart beating quickly, pulsing under the layers of skin and bone. Harry breaks the kiss to put their foreheads together, green eyes looking into blue ones. "Do you feel that?" Harry asks breathlessly.

Niall pants lightly, nodding his head. "That's how much I love you." Harry says, reattaching their lips again.

Niall is Harry's drug and Harry can't get enough of him. Harry nips at Niall's neck, listening to the quick pants leaving Niall's lungs. Harry helps Niall take his shirt off, running over every crease and perfection that there is. "I love you, Harry." Niall whimpers as Harry leaves marks down Niall's body.

"Then let me take you." Harry whispers against Niall's porcelain skin.

Niall moans as Harry runs his hands against Niall's clothed cock, never feeling the sensation before. "Please." Niall whimpers.

"As you wish, darling."


End file.
